


That dumb mermaid...!

by PuriKuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Post-Despair Girls, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriKuma/pseuds/PuriKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers for Danganronpa 3, Future Arc)<br/>This was originally written between Episode 2 and 3 of Danganronpa 3, and the second part between Episode 3 and 4.<br/>Needless to say I didn't know back then canon would completely contradict this. At least it was fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Towa City was about as messy as ever. Since the beginning of the riots caused by the Warriors of Hope, the place hadn't known a single day without any bloody casualties. It went to a point where both sides, the Monokuma Kids, and The Resistance, had become just as violent and despicable.

Everything was still on the same status quo. Monaca's plan to bring about The Successor to Junko Enoshima failed, and no members of the Future Foundation set a single foot in the city... Except, of course, a team secretely sent by Makoto Naegi to apprehend The Remnants of Despair after Fukawa and Komaru somehow managed to gather all of them into one place.

Months passed. The captured members of Ultimate Despair were hidden from the Future Foundation's main branch, and brought by Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami on Jabberwock Island where they could enter the Neo World Program, so Junko Enoshima's influence on them could come undone. _"That's a sketchy plan, but knowing him, he'll make it work."_ Fukawa had told Komaru.

Months passed again. The episode of the arrival of the Remnants of Despair didn't bring anything new to their table. All Komaru and Fukawa did was continue to prevent the riots from getting any worse. All they could do was wait for someone on Makoto's side to disable the Controller that was still today brainwashing the Monokuma Kids into commiting the most horrible deeds. Though there was no saying this would calm the adults' rage.

Eventually, word came around Makoto would be judged for protecting the Remnants of Despair.

Shortly afterward, Komaru found herself unable to watch the TV she set up in her and Fukawa's room. At least until this new show started.

The TV signals were hijacked again. A new Killing Game begun.

Starring the member of the Future Foundation. Including three familiar faces.

Komaru didn't want to believe it at first, but Fukawa once more forced her to admit this was reality. Two deaths came within the first ten minutes. Komaru looked away, clinging onto a small bit of hope this might all be a joke. She tried to call Naegi with Shirokuma's computer multiple times. To no avail.

Fukawa kept watching. The game was a mess, somehow even messier than the one she was involved in. The stakes here wasn't to get out, but to stay alive, and that was when a human being could be the most dangerous. The whole Big Bang Monokuma incident was a good enough proof of that to her.

That familiar climate of paranoia and fear was bringing up painful memories, but yet Fukawa kept watching. Eventually, the two hours ran out, and the images on the screen disappeared. Komaru, who had settled down to watch as well, was asking Fukawa what they should be doing. With no responses.

Monokuma's voice announced the return of the program, and the image reappeared.

On a shot of a girl with a knife sticking out of her stomach. The third victim. Her name was now displayed on the screen.

**AOI ASAHINA - ULTIMATE SWIMMING PRO**

Barely a second after the image appeared, Fukawa had thrown the remote into the monitor, breaking it. All that echoed through the room was the sound of static electricity before Komaru broke this partial silence.

"Fukawa....-san?" She asked, a hand over her chest. It already took a lot from her to keep watching so far, but she wanted to at least make sure Makoto would be fine. And Fukawa's reaction just now was enough to worry her even more.

"Well. Th-This will save me the trouble of having to tell her about her brother."

The younger girl stared, confused, at her friend. Fukawa rose up and turned on her heels to go to the balcony, without giving as much as a glance in Komaru's direction.

She could put two and two together. Asahina. Her Brother. Her. Fukawa-san knew this person. She was one of the classmates with whom she survived the first Killing Game. She was someone with whom she shared a lot of pain. She was the person Yuuta was made a Captive for.

And despite everything, just like Makoto, just like Komaru, Aoi Asahina was a person Fukawa would say she considered a friend.

Komaru followed after Fukawa on the balcony. Fukawa turned around, showing the other she was actually tearing up behind her glasses. Her fists were clenched, her teeth gritted. She looked furious, but also so incredibly sad. Komaru found herself get teary-eyed just looking at her. It was the first time she was seeing Fukawa-san like this...

She took the older girl in a warm embrace. Fukawa rested her head against Komaru's shoulder and allowed herself to release the strangled sob she was holding into her throat since the victim was revealed.

"That dumb mermaid...!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was with a heavy heart that Komaru and Fukawa exited their hotels. Fukawa was quite obviously greatly affected by what they just saw on TV, but it wasn't like they could take a day off. With how fucked up the world became because of Ultimate Despair, having the time to mourn was a luxury. And mourning Asahina was something they couldn't afford.

Another riot had broken out between the Resistance and the Monokuma Kids. As always, Komaru was to take out the Monokuma robots with her Hacking Gun while Fukawa took care of the adults.

Speaking of the adults... Fukawa couldn't hide how disgusted she felt as she approached them. These idiots had resorted to wearing the Monokuma masks they took from the kids they killed as trophies. In the end, these who saw Komaru as their hope were no better than the members of Ultimate Despair. How infuriating, to see how all these imbeciles ended up playing that little bitch's game...

She hit herself with her stun gun, and let Genocider Syo take over.

It took around a hour to scatter the crowd and put a halt to the rise of violence. Hopefully this time they could avoid any unnecesary casualty. (Even if it greatly annoyed Syo because some of those Resistance guys were pretty handsome)

Fukawa returned to her senses, and with this the girls were ready to call it a day. They passed by the usual street back to their home, in front of a large electronics shop with broken windows, and some miraculously untouched and still functional appliances. One of these definitely caught Komaru's eye.

"Ah! It's Makoto!"

One of the less damaged TV in the window was transmitting pictures of the killing game. Komaru gave a sigh of relief as she saw the footage of her brother. Hopefully he was still doing fine... For now.

"Makoto..." She mumbled. "I'm doing my best over here too. Let's see each other again soon!"

"Do you really have to be so cheesy all the time?" Fukawa crossed her arms. "See, that's exactly what could lead people to believe that---- UH?"

Running behind Makoto on the picture was Aoi Asahina. The information on the screen indicated this was live footage from wherever the game was happening.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?"

"Fu-Fukawa-san, calm down!"

"WE SAW THE DAMN KNIFE, HOW DID SHE SURVIVE THAT? SHE WAS COVERED IN BLOOD, DAMNIT!"

"Well... It looks like she had to remove her jacket... So maybe it was just... tomato sauce?"

Fukawa didn't respond to that, she simply gave the other a cold glare, prompting Komaru to apologize. The writer took a deep breath and meditated on the situation, before she pointed out:

"I... I mean, they displayed her name and everything. Why would they do that if it wasn't to tell us she's---"

As if to respond to her, the screen switched to a shot of another group of people. Once again, words appeared under each person.

_**RURUKA ANDO - ULTIMATE CONFECTIONER** _

_**SONOSUKE IZAYOI - ULTIMATE BLACKSMITH** _

"Oh, it's part of the scene transition then...?" Komaru tried to give a pat on her friend's shoulder. "Well, maybe you should have waited a little before you broke the TV... That scared me."

Fukawa let out a furious growl before Komaru could touch her. Surprised, the younger girl withdrew herself.

"THAT DUMB MERMAID!!! SHE BETTER SURVIVE OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL HER!"

Her friend did look furious. But deep down, Komaru was sure Fukawa-san was relieved.


End file.
